


after work

by thelordoftimelines



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, this is self indulgent and just kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelordoftimelines/pseuds/thelordoftimelines
Summary: hhhhh kissie,,,,, i just wanted to write some smoochin
Relationships: Madge/Duncan/Sir Handel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	after work

Coming home was the best part of Duncan’s day usually it was filled with infuriating passengers bits of track unmended leading to the pleasant noise and unpleasant sensation of his wheels and rods rattling against eachother but coming home, backing into the sheds just to slip so effortlessly into his human form was the most relieving things to do after a long day of working on the Skarloey Railway not only because of the place for him above the sheds where he and the other narrow gauge engines called home would already be awaiting him but because two particular residents of the living space would be staring at the door curled up on eachother waiting for him and just him to get home.

he slipped his hands into his pants pockets and jogged up the side stairs to the front door, leaving his little yellow engine behind to rest the night away. his keys jingled softly against his palm, lovely noise metal on metal before he effortlessly flipped the right key into his grip and unlocked the door just like he said two pairs of eyes were on him the second he got home a mismatched blue green and a set of doeish brown eyes Madge his girlfriend and Sir Handel his boyfriend both of them also worked on the railway with Duncan, they didn't get up but greeted him and gestured for him to come join into their already cozy cuddle pile. Duncan kicked his shoes off and sat himself right between them Madge ran her hands down his arm before resting at his hand worrying her thumb over his knuckles “how was work dunny you look a little run down today”

Duncan just pulled her hand to his lips and carefully pressed a gentle kiss to her fingers “dont worry yourself about it i’ll have plenty of time to grumble about it over dinner i just want to spend time with you both right now before I rile myself up with my wrongs of the day”

Handel leaned his head onto Duncan’s shoulders his perfectly styled hair tickling the back of Duncan’s neck “mn..well I missed you entirely today I think we only whistled to eachother once all day”

Duncan felt Handel’s thin arms slip around his soft tummy and squeeze him closer so he was pressing against Handel’s chest he smiled to himself if it wasn't him complaining it was Handel how Madge managed to like them both was a mystery she said she just liked grumpy boys.

Duncan hummed softly at the squeezing before turning his head Handel perked up as he caught onto what Duncan was trying get from him Handel leaned forward pressing further into Duncan and caught his lips. Gentle was the word Duncan would use for this but it was a million small pleasant sensations in this kiss. the way Handel’s chin pressed into his, the way Handel’s lips were so soft and warm save for just a tiny patch where Handel chewed when he was stressed and where it always was chapped and how that little bit of roughness felt so good and so uniquely Sir Handel. Duncan felt Handel’s hold tighten further pressing into his soft belly sometimes it really did feel like they couldn't get close enough Duncan grunted softly into the kiss, he knew what all the squeezing meant. It meant that Handel was really enjoying himself he knew that squeezing around his hips more then his belly but he knew Handel was just showing his love in his own special Sir Handel way. Duncan pulled himself from the kiss to press one more quick peck to Handel’s lips 

“dont make Madge feel left out Handel” Duncan teased gently. Handel pouted and loosened his grip on Duncan letting him lean forward and put his arms around Madge’s shoulders she smiled at Duncan and leaned down kissing him she was an entirely different everything about Madge was so comforting her nose always poked his cheek in such a cute way her hair just refused to move out of the way the way her hands would always find their way under his jacket and shirt rubbing his sides gently on top of all of that Duncan could just pick up the scent of Madge’s perfume under her usual scent of diesel fumes she deepened the kiss and slid her hands lower over handel’s arms a soft hum came from behind Duncan, Handel pressed gentle kisses to the back and side of Duncan’s neck. a cough pulled them all away from each other Peter Sam looked at them not with disgust more annoyence then anything “can you three keep your hands off each other in the living room some of us like using the couch without thinking about what you guys do on it”

Handel stuck out his tongue at Peter Sam. brothers. Always ruining something right? Duncan tugged his hoodie back down and fixed it after all the being felt up by Madge his face was reddening from being caught by Peter Sam but he knew he’d be getting more of this later on tonight and he was looking forward to it just because the day was bad doesn't mean the night couldn't be much better.


End file.
